


falling

by Ceryna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/pseuds/Ceryna
Summary: A flush scalds the back of Kei’s neck— and Tetsurou sees it, if his widening grin is any indication. “I missed you too,” Kei mumbles, words getting lost in the station noise, but Tetsurou finds them.“C’mon.” Tetsurou leads Kei towards the metro platform. “Let me take you home.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 58





	falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> My dear friend Lou said something that reminded me that this existed... and I have decided to post. 
> 
> This was originally written as a drabble gift for another friend - so I'm taking the opportunity to gift it again! Hope you're doing well, xladysaya <3
> 
> happy february~

The train ride to Tokyo is smooth despite the rain.

Kei watches as it patters on the glass, imagining it to be loud— but nothing against his noise-cancelling headphones. Looking beyond the droplets into the evening sky, he watches rice fields blur into tunnels and apartment buildings, and then into skyscrapers, meaning he’s getting close.

Twenty-one minutes pass before Kei’s train finally slows to a stop, announcing his arrival to Tokyo Station. By the time he shrugs into his jacket, hefts his duffel over his shoulder and makes his way up through the exit gates, the pattering of rain has transformed into the quiet of snow. It drifts down, gusts carrying it through city streets to land right here— where Tetsurou waits for him, shifting from foot to foot in a black jacket and jeans, face huddled into a scarf. When he sees Kei, he smiles, bright enough to put the sun to shame.

Kei loses the ability to form words.

“Long time no see,” Tetsurou says, wrapping an arm around Kei’s shoulders. He leans up on his tiptoes, lips nearly brushing Kei’s ear. “I missed you.”

A flush scalds the back of Kei’s neck— and Tetsurou sees it, if his widening grin is any indication. “I missed you too,” Kei mumbles, words getting lost in the station noise, but Tetsurou finds them.

“C’mon.” Tetsurou leads Kei towards the metro platform. “Let me take you home.”

# *

Kei and Tetsurou ride the subway for a few stops, catching the tail end of rushhour— their noses brush amid the commuting crowd, Kei blushing furiously— before coming up to the surface, where Kei can breathe again. Tetsurou insists they stop for taiyaki on the way, and they scarf through the hot, fish-shaped dessert as snow continues to fall.

They walk a few more blocks, surely they’re close to Tetsurou’s apartment by now— Kei’s home for the next few days— when Tetsurou pulls him into a park, streetlights glimmering over barren trees and browning grass.

“We stopped here because?” Kei asks, pushing his glasses further up on his nose with his sleeve.

Tetsurou doesn’t respond. He leads Kei just off the sidewalk before grinning and jumping up to swat the tree branch above them both—

A flurry of snow rains down, knocking Kei’s glasses askew and dusting flakes into Tetsurou’s hair.

Tetsurou laughs, his prank a success, and Kei can’t find himself to be angry. Instead, he rights his glasses, brushing snow off his head and bends down, scooping powdery flakes into his hands.

Stepping towards Tetsurou, he brings his snow-covered palms to the other’s face, smirking as he gasps— and asks, “What are you?”

Tetsurou blinks. “... An idiot snow-wich?”

Kei huffs a laugh. “Well, yes. But besides that.”

“Uhhh…” Tetsurou lets out a chuckle, raising an eyebrow. “Cold?”

“No.” Kei leans down, his forehead resting against Tetsurou’s as he looks the other in the eye. “You’re mine.”

Tetsurou swallows. “Oh wow,” he says, voice quiet. “Okay. Sounds good to me.”

Kei smiles, tangling his cold fingers in Tetsurou’s own, Tetsurou shrieking at the contact— Kei’s sides shake with laughter. “You started this,” he says, blinking when Tetsurou brushes snow from Kei’s eyelashes.

“I did,” Tetsurou murmurs. “Thank you.”

Kei raises an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For starting it with me.”

A blush stretches from the tips of Kei’s ears to his cheeks, a smile blooming as words fail him yet again—

And Tetsurou smiles back, a wordless promise of happiness— and Kei grabs hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story (^^)
> 
> comments help fuel my writing! i'd love to know your favorite line, what you liked about the story, or if you'd like to see more fic like this from me! ^^ 
> 
> I'm on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Ceryna_writes)!


End file.
